Humphrey Awakens
by darkjoker313
Summary: Humphrey wakes up to see that Kate didn't marry Garth and something else...  Sequal to Goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying to do better with my stories so i did this. Every one wanted to know what would happen to Kate after the stampede so I made a sequel enjoy! Also make sure you read Goodbye before you read this. **

It had been two days since the stampede that killed Humphrey leaving Kate devastated. Today was the day they would hold the funeral for Humphrey in the valley. It looked like today would rain but they would still try to fit in the funeral before it started.

Kate lay in her den with Humphrey's dead body as she cried. She hadn't stopped crying since the stampede and she was losing it. Her fur was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was like a skeleton from not eating at all.

"Kate we're going to hold the funeral now before it rains" said Winston as he walked in, "I'm so sorry about him everyone will miss him." "I know dad it's just that I miss him so much" she said crying into her fathers shoulder.

Hutch and Cando walked into the den and picked up Humphrey onto their back and made their way to the valley with Kate and Winston behind them.

When they arrived all of the Western and Eastern pack was there for the funeral but once they laid Humphrey's body onto the ground it began to rain.

"Everyone, we will continue the funeral tomorrow afternoon when it clears up" said Winston "Now everyone go back to their dens." On their way back Kate had finally stopped crying but she was still sniffling.

Kate laid down in the back of the den thinking about Humphrey and began to cry again at the thought of him. She cried for another half-hour before crying herself to sleep.

_-2 hours later-_

Humphrey woke up in extreme pain all over his body. "Man that hurt!" he said through clenched teeth as intense pain shoot through his body. He looked around to find he was laying in the middle of the valley. Something warm and sticky was dripping from his head. As he put his paw he realized it was blood dripping from a crack through his head. "Oh no" he thought, he knew he had to do something or he would die there in the valley. He howled hoping someone would hear him but he remembered that everyone was asleep. He tried to howl again but it came out quite and raspy. He breathed for a moment and howled as loud as he could.

Kate jolted awake to hear a wolf howling for help." Who could that be at this time" she said but shook the thought out of her mind and quickly woke her dad before running off through the woods to the valley. She met up with Hutch, Cando, Garth, and about three other alphas.

"Who is that howling" asked Garth sounding annoyed since he had to wake up in the middle of the night, " Why would someone be awake at this time?"

"Just shut up and let's go!" Kate yelled as she ran off. When she arrived she looked around to only see Humphrey's body. She walked up to him and started to get tears in her eyes but she looked away.

As the others arrived they were angered to see no one else here. "Is this a prank! If it is I'm going to tear their throat out!" Hutch yelled as he clawed the ground in front of him. "I don't know but let's go so I don't start-" "Please don't cry Kate" Humphrey said cutting Kate off.

Everyone turned in shock at Humphrey who was laying on the ground in pain. They were so shocked that Hutch fainted and one of the alphas got dizzy. Kate started shouting orders to everyone but Humphrey didn't hear cause he blacked out into darkness as Kate and the others carried him back.

**I think I did pretty good on this chapter, leave reviews!**

**18matthew2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey saw the reviews and I'm pretty happy with them but here's the story.**

Humphrey woke up to find himself in the main alpha den and a reddish wolf standing at the front of the cave who he recognized as Garth.

"Garth?" he asked trying to sit up only to fall back onto the ground landing on his right paw and yelp in pain.

"Kate get over here he's awake!" he yelled out of the den and rushed over to Humphrey. "don't move" he said "Your hurt pretty bad"

"Pretty bad? I can't even stand up and I got leaves and vines all over me and I'm hurt pretty bad? I'm in more pain you've ever felt in your life" he snapped back.

Garth was shocked to here this from Humphrey since he has never seen him get mad at anyone before.

Kate ran in and when she saw Humphrey awake she started to tear up. "Thank goodness your alive!" she said running up to Humphrey and giving him a hug.

" Ow Kate OW!" he screamed as a jolt of pain went through him.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you it's just that I missed you so much! Kate apologized as Humphrey winced in pain from her death grip.

"It's fine Kate I'm okay. Can you guys help me, I want to get some water." He just realized how thirsty he was and he tried to remember the last time he had a drink but instead he remembered about the stampede and waking up in the field bringing back painful memories.

"Humphrey are you okay? Come on let's go get a drink" Kate said as she lifted him onto her back and brought him to the river.

"Thanks Kate" Humphrey said as she carried him. He looked around and saw people watching him as he was carried to the river. "Hey um Kate why is everyone looking at us?" he asked as everyone followed them.

"Well everyone thought you were dead until now since they see you awake" she said as they arrived at the river. Kate set Humphrey down carefully as he looked at everyone. He noticed Hutch and Cando standing their next to his friends, Mooch, Salty, and Shakey. "hey guys how's it hanging" he said as they ran up to him but Kate jumped in the way.

"Guys I know your excited to see him but he's in a terrible condition so be careful" she said as she moved out of the way allowing them to greet their friend.

"Thanks Kate you know I'm in a terrible condition unlike some people. (Garth cough cough) he joked as his friends greeted him.

"Hey Humphrey back from the dead?" Salty joked lightly tapping his back.

"Don't do that again okay" Shakey said as he bumped him on the shoulder causing him to fall and crash down onto his right paw.

Humphrey fell to the ground in pain as he cradled his broken paw. The pain was so intense that he started to cry.

Kate's anger flew up as she saw Shakey push him over. She glared at Shakey who started to back away with his tail between his legs. She lunged at him pinning him to the ground as she yelled in his face, "I told you to be careful but you shoved him over onto his broken paw! Can't you understand he's hurt and you just pushed him over onto his broken paw! Look at him!" Kate motioned towards Humphrey where two wolves were trying to help him up. "Do you know how much pain he's in right now! She screamed as everyone watched in shock as she yelled at the scared omega, " Maybe you should see how much pain he's in by me breaking your paw and shove you to the ground!" Kate grabbed his paw and right about to break it when Winston showed up and stopped her.

"Kate stop right now and let him up!" Winston demanded as Shakey jumped up and retreated back to Mooch and Salty. " Kate my I have a word with you?" asked Winston motioning her to follow. They walked away from the rest of the pack who were still worried after Humphrey fell over.

"You said you fell in love with an omega and I'm wondering, is it Humphrey that you love?" Winston asked to his daughter who was still mad at Shakey but she went from mad to sincere as her dad asked her that.

"Ya it is him, that's why I got mad at Shakey. She said as she got mad again but then calmed down.

"I'll give you two some alone time" he said as he turned to the rest of the wolves who were still around Humphrey. "Everyone back to what they were doing and give the two some time" he said as he walked off with the pack.

"Hey are you okay? You were in a lot of pain when you fell over. Stupid Shakey" she said as she checked Humphrey's paw.

"Kate it was just an accident you didn't need to threaten to break his paw. But why did you do that? He asked giving Kate a questioning look.

"Well there's something I have to tell you" she said as she shuffled her paws. "I, I… um. "_Just tell him already! He'll understand!" _she thought in her mind " Well while we were gone I realized now that I…"

"Come one Kate you can tell me anything." he said giving her a warm smile that she loved.

"I um, I… love you."

**Man that was a good sized chapter. I worked really hard on it and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I was really happy with the reviews and since it's the weekend I decided I might post two chapters and I'm asking you to review.**

Humphrey stood their with his mouth hanging open. The girl of his dreams just said she loved him! She was an alpha and she was in love with him who was an omega. "Wait, isn't she married to Garth?

Kate saw the look on Humphrey and she became upset. "He doesn't love me back. Why did I tell him! He only liked me as a friend." Kate thought "Sorry Humphrey" she whispered as she turned and walked away from him.

Humphrey saw her turn to leave but quickly pulled her back and locked her into a kiss.

Kate sat in shock as Humphrey and saw him pull away smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Kate I've loved you ever since I saw you when we were pups. Every time I made a joke, I did it to empress you." Humphrey said pulling her into a hug.

Kate started to cry tears of joy after Humphrey told her that. "He does love me!" she thought as she hugged Humphrey back gently so she didn't hurt him.

As they pulled out of each other's hug they stood there and looked into each other's eyes. "But I thought you were married to Garth? And I thought alphas and omegas couldn't be together?"

"Lilly and Garth married each other abolishing the law so now we can be together." Kate said. "Come on let's go back to the den so you can rest" she said putting Humphrey onto her back.

They walked back to the den as everyone was passing glances giving them some smiles except for three wolves from the eastern pack who growled at Humphrey and in response Kate growled at them back.

"They're gunna be a problem later on." Humphrey thought as they started him as they went past.

After about 2 more minutes they arrived at the main alpha den where they saw Eve waiting for them with some leaves.

"There you two are. Humphrey I need to put some more leaves on your head or else it will start bleeding again." Eve said as she walked over to Humphrey after Kate set her down. She grabbed a stick and shoved it into his mouth. "You might want to bite on that, it's gunna hurt" she said as she removed the old leaves and started to apply pressure to the wound while putting the leaves on.

Humphrey bit down on the stick so much that it broke in half and it shattered. After the stick broke, Humphrey yelled so loud that the birds flew out of the trees.

Kate was hurt to see him in so much pain so she looked away.

"Alright I'm done. I'll be back, I'm going to get something to relax the pain." Eve said running off into the woods.

"Are you okay? You were in a lot of pain." she said nuzzling him on his cheek.

"Ya I'm fine. I'm just glad you're here with me." Humphrey said as Kate blushed. "I just hope you gets back soon cause it still hurts."

"Well it might take awhile cause she has to go to the other end of the territory to get it." Kate said frowning since he would be in a lot of pain.

"I'll be fine I just won't move for awhi-" said before he was cut off by the three wolves they saw earlier.

"You pathetic omega wolf! You yelled that much over that small cut on your head?" the one in the middle said as the other ones laughed.

Humphrey was about to yell back at the wolves but Kate cut him off.

"Shut up you pathetic eastern wolves! You don't know all the pain he's in." she said as she licked Humphrey on the cheek but she then felt a sharp pain on her side and when she looked at it she saw three claw marks on her as she fell to the ground.

All the anger flew in him as he looked at the wolves with pure hate and anger. "I'm going to kill you for that" he said in a demonic voice as he lunged at the wolf that struck Kate and threw him into the other one. He then turned to the one still standing and grabbed him by the throat and flung him at the wall hard enough to make the dirt on top of the den to fall on top of him while he was unconscious. He turned back to the lead wolf and broke his arm.

"You crazy western mutt! You broke my arm!" he said as he held his arm in pain.

Humphrey grabbed him and slammed his head into the last wolf's head putting them both unconscious.

Eve came back into the den to see Kate on the ground with three cuts on her side and three unconscious wolves in the den. She lunged at Humphrey and was about to strangle him but Kate shoved her off.

"Mom what are you doing! You almost killed my mate! Kate yelled glaring at her mother.

"He hurt you and- wait, your mate!" Eve said looking at Humphrey with wide eyes.

"Yes the omega I fell in love with is Humphrey and he didn't hurt me, he saved me. These wolves came in making fun of him and when I licked his cheek one of them cut my side." Kate said still mad at her mother.

"Really? Well I think he will be a great mate for you and will protect you from the looks of these wolves" Eve said while eying the unconscious wolves laying around the den.

"Thanks mom. I know he will" Kate said

Over the next month Humphrey's wounds had finally healed and his and Kate's relationship was going great. They were standing in a field wrestling when the three wolves that Humphrey fought a month ago came up.

"Time to finish this!" he growled looking at Humphrey.

The two wolves circled each other until the other wolf lunged at Humphrey who sung his paw into his head throwing him to the ground. Humphrey was about to pin the wolf when Winston pinned him instead.

"Stop fighting immediately! At this time we need every well body wolf we can get!" he said " Another pack has declared war."

**Well Humphrey and Kate are together and Humphrey's just proved he can protect Kate but now they're at war! Wow I think this is the best chapter I mad so far in this story. And I might end the story in 6 or 7 chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey nearing the end of my story but I will make more and I am going to post a preview after I update this.**

Everybody was shocked to hear that another pack had declared war on them. Usually all the other packs concentrated on their rival packs such as the western and eastern packs.

"What pack is declaring war?" asked Kate extremely worried since the last time a war was about to break out between the newly united pack.

"The southern pack." Winston said "They attacked Hutch then told him to tell me that we are now at war. Hutch is injured pretty bad but he'll make it."

Winston rounded up every wolf in the pack to make an announcement about the war.

"Everybody, you may not know but we are now at war with the southern pack" he said and murmurs erupted in the ground but Winston silenced them. "We don't want to go to war so we will send some omegas there to make peace along with some alphas for protection. Humphrey is still lead omega but is now an alpha, he will lead them into the southern territory to discuss peace between us. Humphrey choose your wolves, you will depart in half an hour."

"Alright I will take Salty and Mooch for the omegas and for the alphas I will take Cando, Garth, and Kate." Humphrey said as he looked at the wolves approach. "Alright let's go."

"Humphrey do you think that they would accept peace?" Kate asked approaching her mate.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." Humphrey said.

_-20 minutes later-_

The small group arrived at the southern pack's territory where they stood there waiting for theme.

"What are you doing in our territory!" the leader growled "What do you want! Hurry up or we'll kill you!

"We are from the Eastern-Western pack to discuss peace. Humphrey explained. "We are able to live out together in peace instead of war."

"Never! We want to take your territory and spread our pack across Jasper!" the leader yelled, "Now we're going to kill you all slowly, ATTACK!

The wolves circled them and Humphrey took a defensive stance in front of Kate.

"Guys, we can't do this we're outnumbered six to ten" Salty said hiding behind Cando.

"I'll hold them off and you guys run, now go!" Humphrey yelled lunging at one of the wolves creating an opening for everyone to escape.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" yelled Garth as everyone ran past him and him running after.

Humphrey stood there surrounded by all the wolves as they started to close in on him. The leader stepped back and started to order the wolves toward Humphrey. He grabbed the first wolf and bit down hard on his throat until he stopped moving. Another wolf lunged at him and Humphrey dodged the attack and landed on top pushing him to the ground knocking him unconscious. While he was taking down a skinny wolf another wolf pinned him from behind and bit down on his throat. Humphrey thought it was the end and remembered that he would never see Kate again. Right before he was about to black out a tannish blur tackled the wolf and slung him into a tree.

"Humphrey get up!" the voice yelled.

Humphrey got up to see Kate there helping him.

"Kate what are you doing?" Humphrey asked taking a defensive stance again.

"I would rather die with you Humphrey then without you." Kate said giving him a warm smile.

The two turned back to the enemy wolves ready to fight to the death.

**Sorry for the short Chapter but i'm going to post a preview tonight for my next story.**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate and Humphrey stood there surrounded by twenty wolves who was ready to kill them.

"Kate get behind me!" Humphrey said as Kate did as she was told.

The first wolf that dove for them was easily countered with a blow to the head knocking him out instantly. The second one dove for Kate but Humphrey grabbed him by the neck and slung him into two others knocking them all out.

"Four down twenty to go!" Kate said as she dodged a swipe from a wolf.

A wolf snuck up on Kate and struck her in the head knocking her to the ground as the wolf dove for her throat to kill her but Humphrey took the blow to his side. All the wolves took the advantage to attack Kate as Humphrey was hurt. As they were about to kill Kate, Humphrey threw his body on top of Kate as all the wolves landed on them clawing them but Humphrey took most of it protecting Kate.

"I love you Kate." Humphrey whispered to Kate.

Humphrey awaited his death knowing that Kate would die because of him. He began to close his eyes but shot them open when he felt all the wolves jump off of him. He picked his head up to see Garth come back with every alpha in the pack.

"Protect Kate when you bring her back!" Humphrey yelled dragging her over to Garth.

"No Humphrey your hurt, we're bringing you back too!" Garth said to Humphrey but before he could hear he ran back into the battle.

Four alphas ran with Garth as he carried Kate out of enemy territory.

_-Back at the battle-_

Humphrey was looking for the leader of the pack after killing the wolf that hurt Kate. The leader was standing on a rock watching the battle unfold in front of him.

"Well well well, looks your pathetic excuse of a pack came to help. Too bad that they won't make it." said the leader laughing.

He titled his head back and howled. Almost immediately, twenty more wolves jumped out and attacked along with the southern wolves.

"Did I forget to mention that the Northern Pack was our allies now?" the leader started to laugh again and Humphrey took the advantage to attack him.

Humphrey jumped at the leader with his claws outstretched amiming for his throat but hit his stomach instead. The leader howled in pain as Humphrey bit into his stomach but after the earlier battle he was weak so the leader easily threw him off. He pinned Humphrey to the ground easily and grinned evilly at him.

"I'm going to kill you now and after kill your pathetic mate." the leader said laughing.

All of the anger flew up in Humphrey threw the leader off into a rock. Humphrey looked at his sides and saw Cando and Winston standing next to him facing the leader.

"Aww this isn't fair. How about I even it out" the he said and as he clapped his paws and two more wolves jumped out with him. "That's better"

Winston and Cando attacked the two wolves that came out while Humphrey took a defensive stance facing the leader. As he lunged toward Humphrey everything slowed down as his adrenaline kicked in giving him a chance to counter him and pin him. Humphrey started to claw at the leader's chest taking all his anger out on him. The leader had been dead at the first four swipes but Humphrey continued to claw him.

"Humphrey stop! Stop!" Winston yelled pulling Humphrey off of the torn up leader. His chest had been torn into showing his insides and he had a shocked look in his eyes. "He's dead, alright. The war is over."

They turned around to see the last of the wolves running off into the woods as the alphas regrouped in the middle of the battlefield.

"How many causalities?" asked Winston as he turned a dead wolf over so his cuts didn't show.

"Twelve dead and twenty injured but not too bad." answered an eastern alpha.

"Well that's not as bad as I thought it was going to be but it is still bad. They will be remembered for their brave actions." said Winston looking at the ground due to the losses.

Humphrey started to get dizzy and felt as if he was going to black out and started to move around like he was about to fall.

"Guys Humphrey doesn't look too good." Cando said as every one looked at Humphrey who then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Crap, he's hurt worse then I thought." Winston said examining the wounds on Humphrey. " Cando help me get me on my back and let's get back quickly so Eve can treat him quickly."

Winston ran as fast as he could with Humphrey on his back as the alphas ran back.

"Sir, I smell some enemy wolves around here." Cando said smelling the air.

"Take five other alphas with you and hunt them down. Take one hostage to see where the rest have gone. When that's done come back." Winston said.

Cando motioned five alphas and ran into the woods as Winston led the rest of the wolves home.

**Well the war is over but what about Kate and Humphrey? Will they survive? I will update again tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys got to do things today so I made a short chapter but I will try to make a bigger one tomorrow.**

Kate woke up with a splitting headache and cuts all over her but not too bad. She looked around and noticed she was in her parents den with her parents talking at the front of it.

"Mom Dad, what happened?" she asked getting up.

Her parents rushed in and embraced her with a hug. As they cried tears of joy.

"Thank goodness your okay!" Eve said letting go of her daughter. "If I ever see another southern wolf again I will tear him open and feed the him to the pack!

Kate stared at her mother shocked before speaking again. "Um guys, where's Humphrey?" Kate asked with a questioning look.

Winston looked at her and frowned before telling her the shocking truth. "Kate Humphrey may not make it, his wounds are pretty bad. You would be like that too but he said he covered you with his body when he woke up again but he's been unconscious for awhile."

Kate looked at him horrified as she realized that this would be the second time Humphrey might leave her. "Where is he I want to see him." Kate asked.

Eve pointed to the back of the den where Humphrey lay with terrible cuts and bruises all over him and blood on the floor. Kate rushed over to him and tried to wake him up but he wouldn't. Kate tried for about another five minutes before breaking down crying.

"Why does this have to happen to him why him?" Kate screamed as she cried into his fur "he is the best wolf I know and he has to go through all of this?"

Kate cried for her fallen mate for hours until she cried herself to sleep.

Humphrey woke up and looked around to see everyone around him sleeping he tried not to wake everyone up but when he got up he tried to walk out of the den but tripped and fell over causing him to yelp waking everyone up.

"Humphrey! Is that you!" Kate screamed getting up and walking up to him.

"Ya but why what's wrong Kate? Did something happen while I was out or something?" he asked looking at everyone with a confused face.

Kate pulled him into a hug and Humphrey couldn't help but hug her back.

"We thought you weren't going to make it from all your injuries after the war." Kate said looking at the ground.

Humphrey pulled her back into a hug as the embraced each other Garth and Lilly walked in and saw Humphrey awake and ran over to him.

"Guys I know your excited to see me but let's talk in the morning and go to sleep okay." Humphrey said laying down next to Kate and slept peacefully that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone this is the last chapter to my story but I may be away for awhile so I can figure out a plot to my next story.**

Humphrey woke up the next day to find everyone gone. He jumped up to run out and look for them but fell over with a yelp. Everyone ran into the den laying on the floor in pain.

"Oh my gosh!" Kate said running up to Humphrey. "Humphrey you have to be careful! Your hurt really bad so you need to rest for awhile."

"I got worried cause no one was here so I went to look for you guys." Humphrey said as Kate snuggled up next to him.

Everyone sat down to talk as Kate and Garth went to hunt for breakfast.

"Humphrey I'm so glad your okay." Lilly said giving Humphrey a hug. "It would be terrible to know one of my friends died but you were really brave"

"Thanks Lilly" Humphrey said flashing a smile.

Kate and Garth had just arrived with a caribou in their jaws. They sat down and began to eat talking about everything that has happened over the last month.

"I can't believe in a month I've almost died twice." Humphrey said chuckling.

"Well thank goodness your okay. I don't know what I would do without you." Kate said giving Humphrey a hug.

"Well does everyone remember what tonight is?" Eve said looking at everyone. "Tonight is the moonlight howl!

"Wait, after the war it was still a week till the full moon. Wow I was out for awhile." Humphrey said. "Well Kate, would you like to go to the moonlight howl with me tonight?"

"Yes I will Humphrey I'll meet you here later on tonight, okay." Kate said giving Humphrey a hug.

"So Garth, you and Lilly going?" Humphrey asked.

"Ya we are, but let's go get ready first before we go." Garth said as he went to pick Humphrey up onto his back.

"No I want to walk" he said as he got up and walked over to Garth.

Everyone looked at him shocked. Even with all his wounds Humphrey was able to walk away with all of that. Garth shook his head and motioned Humphrey to follow him. The two walked off the lake to wash up.

"So Humphrey, when was the last time you went to the moonlight howl?" Garth asked as he dove under the water and resurfaced.

"Well the last time was when you met Kate and we were taken so that was awhile ago." he said as he walked into the lake feeling the refreshing water sooth his wounds.

The two sat and talked as the sun started to go down and they walked off to get Kate and Lilly.

"Hey girls you ready?" Humphrey said as they walked in and what they saw made their jaws drop.

"Wow you two look amazing" Garth said looking at the two.

"Come on let's go so we can get a good spot as he walked up to Kate and led her to howling rock.

"So, me and Garth were talking and we remembered that the last time we went to the moonlight howl was when we were captured." Humphrey said.

"Wow it has really been a long time since we went." Kate said.

They arrived at the howling rock and the two climbed to the top and sat down next to each other.

"So Kate are you ready" Humphrey said

"Oh yeah." she said as the two leaned their heads back and howled together in perfect harmony.

"This is how it should be everyday" Kate thought as the two continued their howl together as everyone sat and listened.

**THE END**

**Well, all done with my second story. I will write another one maybe tomorrow or the next day.**

**See ya for the last time this story, 18matthew2**


End file.
